Yakusoku
Sung by Wolfram, Conrad, Anissina, Celi, Gwendal, Günter, Murata, Shouri, Josak Kanji 願いがかなうなら どこまでも そばにいたいよ 見つめあわなくても おなじものを、いつも見ていよう 今は 言えないけど 歌えないけど いつかまた、会う日がくるから じゃあね 今度ね みじかい 約束 ひとつ ひとつ 抱きしめてた 愛の空気が 胸にしみた こころ、温めあって 僕たちは生きている ちいさな親切がうれしさの種 まいていく 少しずつ 拡がって うれしすぎる 森につつまれる! 似てるひとに会えた それだけでもう この街も 人も 好きになる またね ずっとね はかない 約束 だから それを、だいじにした 信じるだけで 強くなれる 愛の空気、吸って 僕たちは生きている あすと希望と平和とシアワセ ちょっと、見つけたとき 最初に伝えたいと 浮かぶのが、<好きなひと>なのさ じゃあね 今度ね みじかい 約束 ひとつ ひとつ 抱きしめてた 愛の空気が 胸にしみた こころ、温めあって そばにいこう またね ずっとね はかない 約束 だから それを、だいじにした 信じるだけで 強くなれる 愛の空気、吸って 僕たちは やさしくしぶとく 生きていく 世界じゅうで ほら 約束、かわしてる まよわないで もう ここへおいで さあ 「この世界にずっとなんてないってわかってる だからこそ約束を交わすんだ また会おうって指きりしよう そしたらほら、心が温かくなる、軽くなる。 繋がってるって、そう信じられるはずさ 大丈夫、ずっとがなければ ずっと離れ離れってこともないさ いつかまた会える。 笑顔で再会しようよ！ その時は俺も、目一杯の笑顔でみんなに言うよ。 ただいま、って。」 世界じゅうで ほら 約束、かわしてる まよわないで もう ここへおいで さあ Romaji Negai ga kanau nara dokomademo soba ni itai yo Mitsume awanakute mo onaji mono wo, itsumo miteiyou Ima wa ienai kedo utaenai kedo Itsuka mata, au hi ga kuru kara Jaa ne kondo ne mijikai yakusoku Hitsotsu hitotsu dakishimeteta Ai no kuuki ga mune ni shimita Kokoro, atatame atte bokutachi wa ikite iru Chiisana shinsetsu ga ureshisa no tane maite iku Sukoshizutsu hirogatte ureshi sugiru mori ni tsutsumareru! Niteru hito ni aeta sore dake de mou Kono machi mo hito mo suki ni naru Mata ne zutto ne hakanai yakusoku Dakara sore wo, daiji ni shita Shinjiru dake de tsuyoku nareru Ai no kuuki, sutte bokutachi wa ikite iru Asu to kibou to heiwa to SHIAWASE chotto, mitsuketa toki Saisho ni tsutaetai to ukabu no ga, na no sa Jaa ne kondo ne mijikai yakusoku Hitotsu hitotsu dakishimeteta Ai ano kuuki ga mune ni shimita Kokoro, atatame atte soba ni ikou Mata ne zutto ne hakanai yakusoku Dakara sore wo, daiji ni shita Shinjiru dake de tsuyoku nareru Ai no kuuki, sutte Bokutachi wa yasashiku shibutoku ikite iku (Monologue) "Kono sekai ni zutto nante nai tte wakatteru dakara koso yakusoku o kawasunda mata aoutte yubi kiri shiyou soshitara hora, kokoro ga atatakaku naru, karuku naru. Tsunagatterutte,sou shinji rareru hazu sa daijoubu,zutto ga nakereba zutto hanarebanarette koto mo nai sa itsuka mata aeru. Egao de saikai shiyou yo! Sonotoki wa ore mo, meippai no egao de min'na ni iu yo. Tadaima, tte." (In the back as Yuuri speaks) Sekaijuu de hora yakusoku, kawashiteru Mayowanai de mou koko e oide saa English Abbreviations: Yu= Yuuri, Wo=Wolfram, Co=Conrad, Gw= Gwendal, Gu=Gunter,Jo=Josak, Mu=Murata, An= Anissina, Che: Cheri, Sho= Shouri Wo: If wishes can come true, I want to be next to you no matter where you are Co: Even if we're not always focusing on the same things, let's always keep looking forward. Gu: And now, even though I can't say it, even though I can't sing it Ch: the day will come when we meet again. An/Sho: "Bye, see you next time" you made that short promise Sho: as you hugged us, one by one Gw/Wo: And it seemed like a breath of love formed in our chests Gw: For as long as our hearts are warm, we can keep on living. Mu: A small token of kindness, sows a seed of happiness An: and then little by little, we're surrounded by a forest of flourishing happiness. Jo: I stopped meeting only the people who were similar to me, Gw: and came to like this town and the people in it, too. Gu/Mu: "See you next time, for sure" such a fragile promise Gu: That's why I cherished it so Wo/Co: Simply by believing those words I will become stronger, Wo/Co: As long as we take in that breath of love, we can keep on living. Mu/Sho: The moment when I found a little bit of my future, my dreams, peace and happiness An/Gw: Right away, I wanted to say and leave the words "the one I love", in the air , you know? Gu/Che: "See you next time, for sure" such a fragile promise Gu/Co: As one by one Conrad: you hugged us Wo/Co: And it seemed like a breath of love formed in our chests Wo/Co: For as long as our hearts are warm, we'll be by your side. Co/Mu/Sho: "See you next time, for sure" such a fragile promise Wo/Sho: That's why... Wo: I cherished it so. Wo/Co/Jo: Simply by believing those words I will become stronger, Wo/Co/Jo: As long as we take in that breath of love, All: We will kindly, persistently, keep on living. " (*1) Monologue(Yuuri): " I know that there's not a lot in this world That's exactly why we exchange promises Let's say "we'll meet again" as we entwine our pinky fingers. And then, look! Our hearts become warmer, lighter. We get connected. That's what we should believe, you know? Don't worry, for sure, we won't be separated forever, you know? We will meet again one day. Let's reunite with a smile on our faces! That day, I too will smile with all my might, as I say to all of you: I'm home." (In the back as Yuuri speaks) All: All over the world, look! Promises are being exchanged All: Don't hesitate. Come on, come over here already. Translations notes 1) The way the characters say this line is Wo/Co/Yu: "We will " An/Gw/Che: "kindly, " Sho/Jo: "persistently," Wo/Co/Yu: "keep on living. " Category:Music